


Constellations

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Gen, I am so sorry, M/M, Stalking, This is disgustingly sweet, stalker behavior, this is all jo's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek watches Stiles. For <i>science</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Jo's fault.
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a really cracky, fluffy, self-indulgent thing. I am so, so sorry for this D:

Stiles has been noticing the creepy (attractive) guy hiding out in his tree for the last couple of nights, now.

****

That would be fine, okay, Stiles gets it. People have terrible habits; some people smoke, this guy, chooses to sit in his tree like a weirdo and watch Stiles with a, frankly _terrifying_ telescope (how he even manages to hold it up for as long as he does is beyond Stiles, because the thing looks fucking heavy) at night. It could be worse. Stiles has actually had worse.

****

He could be trying to kill him.

****

He’s not. Thankfully.

****

It is making him incredibly uncomfortable, though, but that’s mostly because he notices the guy, usually, right before he’s about to have Stiles-and-Me time, and the thought alone should make his dick shrivel up and retreat to a dark, safe place. It should creep him out, right? He should be creeped out and he should call the cops or his father but mainly he just wants to open up his window and invite the guy inside. His life has spiralled out of his control, obviously.

****

Stiles may or may not be uncomfortable with how comfortable he actually is, with everything.

****

It’s traumatizing, really.

****

It’s the fourth night in the row, now, and the guy is there, staring at Stiles in a way that makes him feel unravelled and raw, but for all of the wrong reasons. He can feel his skin heating up, can feel a flush crawl up the back of his neck and paint the tips of his ears red, and Stiles can’t help but think faintly maybe this is why the guy does it. Maybe he gets off on watching how much Stiles (pathetically) gets off on being watched like this.

****

There are weirder kinks--Stiles has seen some shady shit on the internet, okay? One does not simply fall out of _that_ part of Youtube.

****

He cracked the window, a little, earlier. It’s dead in the middle of summer, and even though California isn’t known for it’s humidity, the temperature is still scorching and it’s all Stiles can do not to sleep naked. Well, usually he would. But, there’s a guy hanging outside of his windows now, most nights, and while he pretends to be blissfully unaware of that fact, he is very, painfully aware.

****

“What the fuck are you doing,” hisses a voice that is definitely not Stiles’, and is decidedly female.

****

Stiles isn’t a female.

****

He’s pretty sure the guy isn’t, either.

 

Stiles wonders briefly if he has groupies (maybe he’s a live-in performance artist without actually realizing it--it’s possible, he saw it on _Psych_ once) and then quickly dismisses it. His life isn’t interesting enough for that. Stiles isn't entirely convinced anyone's is.

****

“Shut up, Laura,” the voice says.

****

It’s not as deep as he thought it would be; it’s velvet-smooth, but kind of rough around the edges, and it sends an electric wave of want through Stiles so fast that he grips the pen he’s holding tighter in his hand.

****

Luckily, they don’t seem to have noticed that Stiles has caught on to them, you know, perched in a tree. By his window;  _watching_ him.

****

“This could be considered illegal, Derek,” the girl points out, but she just sounds happy about it, so Stiles gathers that she probably isn’t too bothered.

****

“I’m aware,” Derek--if Stiles is honest, here, he was expecting something mysterious, like Miguel or something, but hey, he can work with this--says. He, on the other hand, sounds put-out.

****

“This is the sheriff’s house.”

****

“Laura--”

****

“You’re technically stalking the sheriff’s son.”

****

“I--”

****

“His underage son.” She puts emphasis.

****

Stiles grumbles about it. He’s almost legal, okay?

****

Derek makes a weird noise inside of his throat that Stiles can’t quite place, and there’s a scuffle outside. Stiles can’t tell without obviously looking at them both, but it sounds like they’re hitting each other. Continuously. Forcefully.

****

“You make it sound sordid,” Derek eventually grumbles.

****

“Because it is.” Laura says, and she sounds resigned, now. “Look, I’m just looking out for you, okay, bro? This is the fifth time I’ve caught you out here--and knowing you, it’s probably happened loads more.”

****

Derek chokes. He sounds very pained. Stiles is tempted to offer him some tea, but thinks better of it. He’s not sure offering the guy who is essentially your stalker something to drink is a good idea. He thinks that’s probably just encouraging the problem more than anything.

****

“This isn’t healthy, even for you.”

****

They’re quiet for a long time, so long that Stiles almost thinks they’ve finally gone home and abandoned their weird hideout, and he almost chances a look at the window when he hears Derek speak again,

****

“His moles are constellations, I’m almost _sure_ of it, Laura,” Derek says, despairingly, and through the shock Stiles imagines he’s probably shaking his head. “This is for science.”

****

Laura snorts. “Keep telling yourself that, buddy.”

****

*

****

Stiles waits another five minutes until they’re distracted enough to not notice is approach, and then shoves the window open.

****

“Hi!” He says, probably too happy for confronting his stalker about said stalking, but, whatever, Stiles has always been remarkably able bodied at dealing with things. “You know I heard every word, right?” He adds, belatedly, just to see Derek squirm in his seat, his face turning a truly attractive shade of red.

****

His entire face is attractive, actually, but that’s beside the point.

****

He can hear Laura’s evil cackle, and it only strengthens when Derek flails and falls out of the tree, landing on his ass. _H_ _ard_.

****

“Huh,” Stiles says, at the same time Laura says, “Amazing.”

****

Stiles knows it’s premature, but he can’t help but find her ridiculously awesome for finding Derek falling on his ass hilarious, and he’s suddenly blinded by how much he wants to be her friend.

****

He settles, though, for throwing another grin at her and then turning on his heel to run down the steps to make sure Derek isn’t bleeding out on his lawn.

****

That would put a damper on things, for sure.

****

*

****

Derek isn’t bleeding out on the ground when Stiles finally gets to him, but he is glaring at the grass like it’s personally offended him and his stupidly hot face. Stiles laughs, unable to stop the sound from forming inside his chest, and looks down at him.

****

“You’re not very discreet,” is all Stiles says when he plops down next to him.

****

Derek looks shocked, for a moment, like he was expecting to get punched in the face, or shot through the chest--he probably would’ve, too, if Stiles’ father found out about it, but his father is at work, luckily--and it’s gone in a second.

****

“I’m aware.”

****

Stiles quirked an eyebrow. “For a guy who just got caught stalking another dude with said dude not calling the cops, you’re acting pretty mellow.”

****

Derek glares at him. Stiles resists the urge to shrivel up in a ball and die. “I just fell on my ass.”

****

Stiles can’t help but smile, because yeah, he did that.

****

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “You did.”

****

Stiles avoids looking at his face, because he doesn’t want to do anything stupid, like reach out to touch it--he is still alarmed at how okay he is with this entire thing, but with a best friend like Scott McCall, he’s pretty desensitized to almost everything. Including stalkers, apparently.

****

“But, I was thinking about inviting you and your sister in for some tea, too,” Stiles says, unsure and hesitant.

****

Derek looks at him, with that same anxious quirk to his eyebrows (it’s oddly adorable; Stiles is man enough to admit he thinks that), watching Stiles with a doubt so strong that Stiles thinks for a moment he’s about to refuse, until his expression smooths over to something resembling a smile.

****

“Okay,” Derek says.

****

From up in the trees, Stiles can hear Laura whoop an excited, “Success!”

 

Stiles is not quite sure how this has become his life. The sad part is, he's not entirely sure he  _minds_ it so much, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Jack Johnson's Song of the same name.
> 
> Feel free to chat me up/prompt me at my tumblr:
> 
> halesie.tumblr.com


End file.
